Afinidad
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Su regreso le sorprendió, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en el instituto, le cuesta imaginarse que aquel niño de lentes haya cambiado mucho, ni siquiera el delegado sabia de esto, además ella se siente mal por haber hecho algo que no lo pensó, aun así, ella mantiene una buena afinidad con ellos dos, los principales ladrones de su corazón. Kentin x Sucrette x Nathiel.


_**Hola! :3 les traigo un nuevo fic de Amour Sucre :D dedicado para mi amiga Damaris n.n que espero que le guste este fanfic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Amour Sucre, no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: One-shot, Kentin x sucrette x Nathiel, Kentin x sucrette. **__**Puede que sea una mezcla de capitulos del juego n.n y también, habrá cosas que incluiré que no tendrán nada que ver con los capítulos :D**_

_**Summary: Su regreso le sorprendió, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en el instituto, le cuesta imaginarse que aquel niño de lentes haya cambiado mucho, ni siquiera el delegado sabia de esto, además ella se siente mal por haber hecho algo que no lo pensó, aun así, ella mantiene una buena afinidad con ellos dos, los principales ladrones de su corazón.**_

* * *

_**Afinidad**_

Aun no podía dejar de mirar a Amber, que estaba besando al frente de mis ojos a un lindo chico, de cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes claros, me quede en shock al verlos…Ella se había distanciado de aquel muchacho para dirigirme la mirada, Amber, se sentía importante pero beso a un chico, ¡eso no tenía sentido para sentirse importante!

— _¿Quién será ese chico?_—me pregunte al mirarlo disimuladamente, el seguía al lado de Amber y no decía nada, solo me miraba serio. — ¿Sabes quién es? O ¿Cómo se llama? —interrogue.

—No, no lo conozco —contesto Amber sin darme mucha importancia por la expresión de mi rostro que mostraba todo lo contrario —Sal de mi camino. —me ordeno apartándome con su mano.

— ¡¿Qué?!

No podía creer que esta mocosa haya besado a una persona que ni siquiera conocía, veo que el chico agarro el celular con el que gaste mucho dinero para cómprasela a ella, para tirarlo al suelo, quede perpleja. Vi como Amber, se molesto con el levantándole su voz, lo que más me dejo con la boca abierta fue saber de quién se trataba, o más bien, saber la verdadera identidad de aquel muchacho.

— ¡No quiero que ni te me acerques maldita! —exclamo el chico al distanciarse de ella. Me miro a mí y me sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado. —Ha pasado tiempo, Damaris ¿no?

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntaba Amber.

—Ken, ¿no te acuerdas?

—H-Hablas de aquel mocoso…—no terminaba sus palabras, se llevo sus manos hacia su boca y salió corriendo de allí.

— ¿Ken? —pregunte dudando.

—Sí, pero me gustaría que me llames Kentin. Quiero olvidar lo que fui antes. —me dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

—Ken-tin…

—Tranquila, regrese para vengarme de Amber, por todas las cosas que me hizo y recuperar lo que es mío. —dijo al sonreír de lado. — ¿Crees que te olvide?

—B-Bueno pues…

—No, en ningún momento te olvide, además recuerdo de todo lo que pasamos juntos—escuche y eso causo que me sonrojara. —Bueno, debo irme a solucionar algo.

Dio media vuelta para retirarse, todavía estaba en shock, pero sentí un empujón que me causo que gritara algo a los cuatro vientos, porque sin dudas, me olvide de agradecerle por lo que hizo en este día…

— ¡Gracias por darle su merecido a Amber! —grite agradeciéndole. Sin embargo, el no volteo a mirarme, pero no me importo porque sentí que lo escucho. Y seguramente, habrá sonreído.

Cada vez que me cruzaba con esa "princesita", no podía evitar reírme de ella, hasta ahora fue muy gracioso el asunto, todavía me arrepiento de haberle comprado ese carísimo celular a una chica como Amber, pero no tenia opción ya que quería saber las marcas que tenia Nathiel, —"_Esas marcas se los hizo en casa"_ —recordé lo que me había dicho su hermana.

— ¿Los padres de Nathiel, lo maltratan? —me pregunte en mi mente, camine por los pasillos del instituto, hasta que me resbalo y caigo al suelo, me toco mi tobillo que me dolía, levante mi vista hacia aquella persona. —Nathiel…—lo nombro al ver que me extendía su mano.

—Déjame ayudarte, Damaris—me dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—S-Si.

Ni siquiera podía dirigirle la mirada, ya que todavía me sentía mal por haberle espiado en el gimnasio, solo quería ver el tatuaje de Lysandro…Pero vi los moretones que tenia Nathiel en su espalda. —Lo siento. —dije inclinando mi cabeza.

—Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Lo sé, estuvo mal lo que hice pero…actué sin pensarlo —respondí desanimada.

—Entiendo, no es necesario disculparse una y otra vez. —contradijo con voz serena. —Alexy me conto que has progresado mucho con el tema del concierto.

—Así es. Todo esta preparado. —decía al sonreír de lado.

—Me parece bien.

Nathiel me ayudo a sentarme en el cesped, dio media vuelta para retirarse pero sin antes avisarme que se iría a buscar algo para mi tobillo.

—Entonces, puedo estar tranquila—suspire aliviada por estar bien con Nathiel.

— _¿Damaris? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?_ —escuche al buscar a esa persona.

—Kentin…Etto, me lastime el tobillo—respondí con una risa nerviosa y apoyaba mi mano sobre la nuca.

— ¿Estás bien? —interrogo mientras revisaba cuidadosamente mi pie. — ¿Esto te duele? —volvió a interrogarme, al hacer una pequeña presión.

—Sí, un poco—conteste morderme los labios para aguantar el dolor.

—No parece nada grave, estarás bien. —me decía al acercarse un poco más.

Kentin se acostó en el césped, un poco cerca mío, su vista estaba perdida en las ramas de los arboles, se veía muy tierno. Sin embargo, me puse mal porque todo este tiempo lo estuve ignorando, hablaba con el pero lo quería como amigo…Ahora no se qué pensar, me llevo bien con Nathiel, aunque este nuevo Ken, me sorprendió mucho…

— ¿Quieres galletitas? —pregunto al ofrecerme el paquete entero.

—S-Sí—conteste y sonreí. Al agarrar una galletita de chocolate, este tomo de la mano, mis ojos se abrieron un poco más y me ruborice.

—Tus manos son tan suaves, de lo que me imaginaba. —musito Kentin al dirigirme la mirada.

—K-Kentin—suspire nerviosa.

—Relájate, Damaris. —insinuó al notar que estaba sonrojada. — ¿Todavía tienes el peluche que le a Iris para que te lo regalara?

—Pues claro, está en mi cuarto—respondí mostrándole mi tierna sonrisa.

—Entiendo que fui insoportable, pero me comportaba así porque me gustabas mucho…Ahora he cambiado. —decía Kentin al mirar de manera horizontal.

—Lo sé.

—Sabes, siempre me pregunte ¿cómo sería el sabor de tus labios? —musito al acercarse hacia mí.

—Etto…

Todo fue sorpresivo, por alguna razón, deje de escuchar el sonido de las ramas de los arboles que chocaban entre sí, el estaba probando el sabor que tenía mis labios, parecía que el tiempo se detuvo en este momento. Nadie hablaba, era un silencio absoluto pero un poco incomodo. Se separo de mí, acaricio mi mejilla que estaba algo colorada, sigo pensando que es un sueño. Que en cualquier momento abriré los ojos por la culpa de la alarma.

—Kentin… ¡Tengo que despertar! —exclame colorada.

— ¿Despertar? No es un sueño, esto es real.

—…No lo puedo creer.

—Que divertida eres—dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto?

—…Damaris, después de sentirme rechazado con mi yo del pasado, trate de mejorar y lo hice—decía al levantarse del suelo, —Sabes, aun tenemos una fuerte afinidad…Aunque no lo creas.

—Je, me di cuenta. Sigues siendo el mismo, cambiaste físicamente pero no, tu personalidad, tu actitud son los mismos. —hable sin hacer pausa.

—…T-Te A-Amo, Damaris—tartamudeo ruborizado.

—…Etto…Yo tambien, T-Te A-Amo Kentin.

Me beso en la frente para después irse a su casa, sin antes prometiéndome que irá a buscarme a mi casa. No podía dejar de sonreír, a lo lejos veo una silueta, cuando se fue haciendo más visible, noto que es Nathiel quien venía un pequeño botiquín.

—Lo siento, no encontraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. —decía Nathiel apenado.

—No importa, estaré bien.

—Sera mejor que te acompañe a tu casa—dijo al agarrándome entre sus brazos.

— ¡Nathiel!

—L-Lo siento, pero no tengo otra manera de llevarte.

—Está bien. Gracias. ¿Por qué haces todo eso?

—Porque a pesar de todo lo que paso, no puedo enojarme contigo, porque ambos nos llevamos bien. —Aclaraba de manera sincera.

—Nathiel…

Y así fue, como Nathiel me acompaño hasta mi casa, cargándome y cuidándome por pocas horas que para mí, fue eterno, lo mismo digo por Kentin. En ciertas razones, no podía dejar de mirar a Nathiel, disimulaba cuando él estaba en mi cocina… Lo inesperado fue cuando el rubio me robo un beso de despedida, sin dudas, me quede confundida.

—Aun tenemos afinidad.

—Je, Claro.

—Te veo mañana, Damaris—se despidió levantando su mano.

—…Nos vemos, Nathiel.

Con aquellos dos muchachos llevo una gran afinidad, tanto que me dejaron confundida, pero sin embargo, fueron los causantes de robarme mi corazón…Mañana será otro día, donde vuelva a verlos…Compartiendo conmigo una linda afinidad.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Me despido por hoy, ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
